Extending the Hand of Friendship
by Sehanine
Summary: Lucius never expected he could enjoy a night of sucking up to the minister quite so much.


Written for the QLFC Round 5

Team: Pride of Portree

Position: Seeker

Word Count (excluding author's note): 1207

* * *

Lucius looked around the street with distaste. It was rare that he found a reason to venture into the Muggle world and he always felt rather dirty whenever it was necessary to be there. Cornelius had invited Lucius to join him for a drink, which Lucius had accepted readily as socialising with the Minister was always good for bolstering his rather tarnished reputation. However, he was quickly realising that this was a social event he should have declined.

"Come now, Lucius," Cornelius said jovially when he saw his friend hesitating. "I know it's a bit different to the Leaky Cauldron, but at least here at the Oak we won't be disturbed by idiots wanting to talk politics."

Unfortunately, I will already be drinking with an idiot, and one who moonlights as a politician, at that, Lucius thought to himself. He straightened his posture and looked down at the shorter man.

"I simply feel that patronising a Muggle establishment is beneath you, Minister." Cornelius smiled at the compliment, either ignoring or not noticing the implied insult towards Muggles. He shrugged and gestured Lucius towards a rather run-down building, which displayed the word 'pub' in bright, neon letters above its door. Lucius could think of no place he would like to enter less, but nonetheless steeled himself and strode through the door.

"Malfoy," said a disgusted voice from a table slightly further into the pub, and Lucius flinched. He had not been expecting anybody to recognise him in this place

Even through the dingy lighting and cigarette smoke that filled the air, Lucius could make out the red hair of Arthur Weasley, who was sat at a half-full table and looked rather put-out at Lucius' presence.

Not particularly surprising, seeing him here, Lucius thought. At least, with the company he keeps, it is unlikely that anyone of any importance will hear about this.

"Ah, Arthur!" Cornelius said, waddling along to stand by Lucius' side. "Lucius and I just came by to grab a quiet drink after work. Mind if we join you?" Lucius struggled to keep his face impassive.

"Not at all, Minister," Arthur replied, gesturing to two empty chairs at the next table. "Pull those over and sit down." He didn't look particularly happy about having fellow wizards join him, but he could hardly refuse a request from the minister himself. "Lads, these are Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy. Mr Fudge is… the head of the company I work for, and Mr Malfoy is an old acquaintance of mine." He glared at Lucius as though daring him to contradict this description.

For the first time, Lucius took notice of the other people seated at Arthur's table. They were wearing Muggle clothing and shuffling a deck of cards that looked as though it had never exploded in its life. If Lucius was not mistaken, these were actual Muggles!

"And these are Dave, Phil and Chris," Arthur continued, introducing the Muggles. Lucius was unsurprised at their dreadfully common names. Muggles had none of the class of wizards, obviously.

Lucius was about to excuse himself with some made-up appointment he had just remembered he must attend, but the look of approval Cornelius was giving him made him change his mind. After his activity in the war, perhaps showing willingness to converse with the scum in this place, Weasley included, would do well to help him rebuild his reputation within the magical community.

Lucius suddenly realised that the Muggle to his right had dealt him a hand of cards. Feeling rather out of his element, Lucius picked them up and glanced at them.

"What exactly are we playing here, gentlemen?" Cornelius asked, looking at his cards as though they were one of those creatures that Lovegood kept reporting about in that rag he called a newspaper.

"It's Poker, innit?" One of the Muggles replied.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the rules," Cornelius admitted, saving Lucius from the embarrassment of having to admit the same.

Arthur quickly explained the basics of the game, which Cornelius nodded along to and smiled while Lucius affected an air of disinterest.

A few hands in, Lucius was surprised to find that he was rather enjoying himself. The Muggles were loud, uncouth and rude, but they were entertaining. He hated to admit it, but he felt that he could understand, just a little, why Weasley was so fascinated by them.

He was also surprised to find that he was winning. Poker had a lot of rules that were difficult to learn, but luck was also a factor, and luck was clearly on his side this night.

"I didn't know you were so good at cards, Malfoy," Arthur commented.

"Well, perhaps it would not seem so if any of my opponents had any skill whatsoever," Lucius replied, and was surprised to find that his words held no malice, but merely the good-natured teasing tone that he regularly heard friends using with one another. Arthur raised an eyebrow but said nothing more, silently accepting the new hand dealt to him.

By the time the game wrapped up it was past two in the morning, and Lucius knew he would be in trouble when he arrived back to Narcissa.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I must take my leave," Lucius said, bowing slightly to the men who had opened his eyes to this whole other world.

"I'm off now, too," Arthur said. "Want me to walk you out, Malfoy?"

Lucius considered refusing, but decided that it would be a shame to end such a pleasant evening on a negative note and, instead, graciously accepted the offer.

"I'll show you where the nearest Apparition point is," Arthur said as they left the pub. Drunken Muggles lined the streets, shouting and swearing and occasionally expelling a variety of unpleasant liquids onto the streets. Surprisingly, Lucius found that, in his inebriated state, he was slightly less disgusted than usual.

"So, Malfoy, how much did you hate tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Actually, it wasn't entirely unpleasant," Lucius found himself answering. Arthur looked at him in shock.

"You know,tonight you weren't as entirely unpleasant as you usually are, either," Arthur said, stumbling slightly over the perfectly smooth pavement. As if on instinct, Lucius offered an arm to help Arthur to stabilise himself.

As they reached the apparition point, Lucius decided that he was drunk enough to no longer care about his carefully cultivated persona.

"Would you mind if I joined you and your… acquaintances again sometime?" He asked.

Arthur smiled widely at him.

"Of course not. As long as you never, ever tell Molly about it. She wouldn't approve of gambling, much less taking money from Muggles. She'd see it as taking advantage."

"My lips are sealed. And you will not allow word to reach Narcissa, either?"

"When do I ever even get a chance to speak with your wife, Malfoy?" Arthur asked, not really expecting a reply. "We meet at eight every Friday night. You're welcome to join us any time."

As Arthur disappeared, Lucius found himself hoping that he would still want to attend the gathering again when he sobered up. He had enjoyed himself far more in this one night with Muggles and a Weasley than he ever had since joining the Dark Lord.


End file.
